herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultima (Rebirth)
Ultima is a recreated version of the once malevolent Ultima from 7 trillion years prior. He is much younger than his original self to say the least, and he lacks most of his original self's powers. However, he is by no means a pushover. He can still create entire universes with his powers, as well as being capable of destroying other gods, or just revolving around being completely insane to where the powers of both are mixed together to completely screw up the laws of physiques. Ultima is an Anti-Hero due to the fact that out of Ultima's three personalities, only one of which active at any given time, only one of which is truly benevolent in nature. His benevolent half, unfortunately, happens to be his weakest state possible, and if Ultima is pushed into action such as a fight or causing chaos, he will either switched to his Evil or Neutral personality, and unless he drains himself of his own fighting energy, he will remain in those two states and keep growing in power until he becomes a dangerous threat. However, if one is capable of distracting these two personas enough, then he will revert back into his benevolent persona. As his benevolent persona, he still has the power to immediately fix whatever damages he caused as his other two personas, so long as it's fixable with his own powers. One of Ultima's descendants is none other than Chronicler. Personality Ultima's mind is split in three due to how he was created; he is the direct fusion of three lesser gods that joined together to form the body of "The Ultimate God" when they were in their dying moments. However, none of their personalities merged at all, meaning Ultima's body is effectively being shared by three different minds. There's an easy indication as to tell which personality is currently active: *Ultima's benevolent form always has his main body concealed with his cape at all times, even during movement of brief instances of battle. Two red, glowing eyes are also visible through his helmet's visor. *Ultima's evil form always has his cape transformed into wings that emerged from the back of his neck armoring, which each wing ending in a clawed gauntlet of sorts that he can lung at opponents behind him. Neither of Ultima's actual eyes are visible through his visor in this form, and Ultima's cloaked cape form is never utilized in this particular form. *Ultima's chaos form has his cape/wings merged together into four tails that emerge from his back, two additional arms, and having clawed fingers, and a different type of visor than the other two. Like with evil form, Ultima's actual eyes are invisible through his visor. In regards to his personality, each individual personality is rather blunt and to the point; benevolent is a pacifist who prefers not to get into fights because he doesn't want to awaken his other two more hellish personalities. Evil is a sociopath who wants to destroy everything in sight, but is easily capable of pointing out whether he's being fooled or not. Chaos has traits similar to Evil, but can utilize all of Ultima's powers, but is easily forced into this form by a special secret, and then reverts back into benevolent form when he runs out of energy, from which this form drains him off almost entirely when in flight. Ultima's main weakness is a special, freshly baked loaf of bread that's almost 80% made of cheese and contains tiny traces of meat and eggs mixed into it. In The Blue Tri, this is the rarest type of bread loaves in Terran bakeries because of the insanely high demand for them. Ultima, just like every other creature native to that universe, is addicted to the taste of this "Protein Bread", and this will immediately force Dark X Ultima into Chaos X Ultima, in which he simply needs to be drained of his energy before he finally reverts back into Halo X Ultima, and thus is no longer a threat. Despite his addiction to this special type of bread, he does not immediately eat it once he has it in his possession, due to the fact his heavily constructed armor prevents him from doing so. However, there are in fact times in which Ultima's original, hidden fourth personality can immediately override the actions of his other three default personalities and utilize all of his powers combined while taking on the appearance of Dark X's stance as his default. This specific state of Ultima is called "Origin X", in which Ultima will do whatever it takes to ensure what few friends he has remain safe and unharmed even it means doing actions that could get himself put on Ultimoria's Black List. However, it is shown very easily that Ultima does not fear such a state. As his original, mortal self, he was heavily in love with a mysterious girl who is the daughter of a deity turned human due to her efforts to save the world Ultima lived in, and Ultima became smitten with her once he saw her human form for the first time. The girl is still alive to this day due to her incredibly long lifespan, and Ultima sometimes visits his wife every now and then, with the only reason they are now separate is because Ultima had effectively ascended to a higher plain than his lover, and the fact Grandis can't allow frequent visits to Ultima's former home as much as Ultima would enjoy it. Appearance Ultima, in his true form, is an Elf-type humanoid whose overly large in size due to his age. Originally a mortal Elf, he became immortal when his body was used as the basis for the fusion of three gods of differing personalities, and thus most of his original personality was either destroyed or united with the three beings who merged with him, known as Halo X (Good), Dark X (Evil), and Chaos X (Neutral), and with this newly forged physical body, he now appears as a near 10 foot humanoid clad in pitch black armor, and a cape of metal in a red coloration and tipped with clawed extensions. His pauldrons are connected to his neck armor, and his normal arms are armored yet slim in appearance, with his legs being hooved and toeless. When Halo X controls his mind and thoughts, his cape covers his entire body in a 360 degree, meaning only his head and feet are normally visible. His Elven face is hidden by his black, three pointed helmet. On each side of his pauldrons, the Ultimorian Insignia is shown, with four of them in total shown on his body. His visor is shaped like a cross. Powers As his original, Elven counterpart, he specialized heavily in magic based attacks as his primary offensive ability, as well as it playing into his healing ability as well. During his days as his reborn, mortal self, he had mastered all sorts of crafting professions ranging from blacksmithing, mining, carpentering, woodcutting, fishing, cooking, tailoring, and alchemy, all of which he used in junction with his lengthened lifespan even as a mortal to conjure up, sell, and make money off of a variety of different equipment or goods for others or himself to utilize. As his Deity self, he maintains all of these abilities, but is capable of simply utilizing his Creator God Halo X self to conjure up these items so long as he is calm. As his Halo X persona, his creation abilities go even further than that and range from being capable of constructing an entire sapient species or possibly an entire ecosystem in less than a few minutes. He can also forge planets, stars, galaxies, and even whole universes with this abilities. However, he is apparently discipline enough to only utilize these abilities if his true master, "Grandis", allows him to use these abilities. His other two personas, on the other hand, don't even bother asking for permission from Grandis ahead of time if they end up using these powers (Though only Chaos X has direct access to them). As his Dark X persona, his magic is based heavily on destruction and the absorption of life force or other types of energy, since his normal healing magic no longer works, and so to heal his own injuries, he brutally drains another living creature of life to replenish his own health or energy pools. Given how easily he can pull this off if given the chance, Ultima's power levels can increase at a rapid rate, which'll give Dark X's more powerful abilities the chance to be used, since they require a lot of energy to use than his standard abilities. As Chaos X, he has access to abilities from all of his forms, and is often dubbed the "Omnimaster" for how his abilities work... with one major problem. He has a set limit as to how much energy he can use up, and all of is directly taken from Dark X's current energy prior to Dark X's persona swapping with Chaos X's persona. Not only that, but none of the skills Chaos X uses can restore Ultima's health or energy, and not only that, but regardless of how powerful a certain spell or skill is for Ultima, he can actually use them regardless of how much energy he currently has, but this merely speeds up the pace of how fast Chaos X drains himself of energy before he falls unconscious and is reverted back into Halo X, in which Ultima will be completely drained of energy and power until he awakens as Halo X. Once he uses up all of his energy as Chaos X, he reverts into a cross-shaped gemstone from which his normal helmet has as a visor. When given the Omni Key to utilize for his role as Leader of the Ultimorian Deities, he gains access to every ability from all three of his personas, but maintains the personality of Halo X. However, he is only able to utilize this Omni access to his own powers for as long as the Omni guy is within his grasp. As a result, he's crafted his Solar Sword to use the Omni Key as a basis for his weapon, which indirectly makes the Solar Sword resemble a Keyblade of some kind, although not directly obvious since the type of Key that the Omni Key is designed after is not of Earth origin in design, so it looks rather alien in appearance when used as the Solar Sword. Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Villains who turn in the good side Category:Heroes by Type Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Living Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Elves Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Gunmen Category:Elementals Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Magic Users Category:Brainwashed Heroes